Zwangsläufig
by Valhalla Ansgar
Summary: Mostly scenes of SMUT. Cherik - Charles and Erik. This is nothing more than scenes of male on male SMUT, if this offends you please do not read. This is your warning.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

"As you can see when you have a parent with recessive traits, and a parent with dominant traits, in the circumstances that both parents are homozygous, every child in the first generation will have the phenotype of, ah!" Charles startled, pressing a hand against his lower abdomen and almost keeling over.

"Charles!" Raven quickly stood up, moving towards him in order to help.

"No!" He shouted, his flushed face shifted from discomfort to apologetic. Straightening up he continued "I'm sorry Raven, I did not mean to be so harsh, and it's nothing to worry about. I'll just go lie down, if you could ask Hank to finish the lesson that would be much appreciated." Ravens' face returned to its' previous state of worry and nodded before running off. Slowly Charles staggered towards the doorway refusing all attempts of help from his class; finally outside he fought to stay upright.

"Are you alright? Maybe you should call the class off, so then I could try to determine what the cause of your pain is." Hank offered, upon being greeted by the sight of Charles form, one hand on his stomach the other flat against the wall.

"No, that won't be neces-!" Charles' hands clenched and a soft buzzing noise entered Hanks' ear, while a strong scent started to permeate the air. Walking closer towards Charles, Hank noticed the scent was coming from Charles, confused he gave a quick scan over his body once more. Embarrassment and horror flooded his entire body as he noticed Charles erection straining against his trousers.

"I'll just go. Don't want to be late. Lots of things to teach. Bye." Hank growled whilst making a run for it. As soon as Hank turned a corner, Erik entered the hallway to guide Charles back to his room. A smug smirk crept onto Eriks face as he took in Charles flushed face, eyes half closed, and mouth slightly open. Once inside his room, he gently laid Charles onto the bed, and with a small chuckle increased the vibrations of the metal phallus inside Charles. A thrill passed through Eriks' body as a darker facet of himself recognised that Charles was on the bed, panting, moaning and thrusting his hips into empty air, desperate for touch and to finally fall over the edge, because of him.

Gently resting his knee against the bed Erik leant down, manoeuvring himself until he was immediately above Charles, and then silenced his whimpers and moans with his own mouth. His tongue slipping into Charles mouth as he once again upped the intensity of the vibrations. Hands left the sheets and now clawed at Eriks' back, legs wrapped around his waist, with adrenaline fuelled strength Charles brought their groins together and both men groaned at the contact.

Desperate for more contact, Erik brought their lips together again in a heated frenzy, his hands ripping open Charles shirt, while his own flew open, torn from the force exerted by the metal buttons. Their hard lengths continued rubbing against each other, both still confined within their trousers, after having been teased for the past half an hour by the constant vibrations against his prostrate, Charles came with a muffled shout. His back arching, and arms tightened around Erik, then releasing before he fell back down onto the bed. Panting, trembling and still twitching in a lazy attempt to escape the still moving piece of metal within.

Watching Charles release had caused Eriks' erection to grow even harder, a feat he previously thought impossible. Eyes smouldering as he took in the pale expanse of Charles chest, he realised that as beautiful as it was, it was too bare. Taking it upon himself to correct this, Erik started to move down Charles body, nipping and sucking at his chest, leaving behind a trail of red marks whilst his hands pinched, and then massaged his pink nipples in a small torturous cycle of pain and pleasure. Now facing the Charles clothed and softened penis, Erik teased it back to hardness before removing Charles trousers and briefs.

The darkly flushed head of Charles penis, gently smacked his cheek as he released it from its confinement. Still covered in its' own release from moments earlier, Erik couldn't help but taste it. A sobbing shout left Charles, as Eriks' mouth engulfed his entire length, still highly sensitive from his orgasm earlier. The piece of metal inside him was swiftly removed and replaced by Eriks' fingers, and after a few searching prods found the slightly swollen prostate, and began to gently abuse it. Fingers found their way into Eriks' hair, twisting and harshly pulling.

"I can't! Erik! It's too much! Oh. God!" he sobbed. Taking pity on him, Erik reluctantly left his treat while his fingers left the heated cavern they were in. Giving Charles precious time to regain his breath, Erik slowly removed the clothing that was left on his body manually. Once this was done and Charles had regained some composure Erik lifted his legs, resting them on his shoulders and exposing Charles pucker to his eager gaze. The iron frames of the bed fashioned themselves into ropes, slithering up the bed and locking Charles legs into this position.

"You ready?" Erik asked his voice husky with eyes filled with sultry promises. With a nod as confirmation he moved until he was mere centimetres away from Charles pucker. His tongue flicking out, he tasted the salty sweat and the concentrated unique Charles flavour. As his tongue started to press against the opening a whimper escaped Charles lips. Smirking against his skin, Erik increased his assault. His tongue entering and touching the walls within, then stiffening and thrusting in and out, switching between these moves in rapid succession.

A wicked thought crossed Eriks' mind and while Charles was lost in the sensations the previously penis shaped metal, that lay forgotten on the bed, was liquefied and pressed against the ceiling above them. Expanding and thinning until a mirror spanning just wider and longer than the bed they were on, was attached directly above them.

Replacing his tongue with his fingers, Erik whispered.

"Open your eyes, and look up." Before the muscle between his lips returned and placed themselves next to his fingers within Charles. Barely registering what he had been told, Charles strenuously forced his eyelids to part and upon doing so groaned at the sight that greeted him.

His legs suspended in air, while the dark brown hair of Eriks' lay between his legs. His face flushed and covered in sweat, pupils dilated, lips red and swollen. His normally pale chest covered in large hickeys, hands clenching the sheets under them and his usually controlled hair, tussled against the pillow. The added sensory of sight, to the feeling of Eriks' fingers and tongue exploring his hole, the scent of semen and sweat in the air, and the deliciously sinful wet noises made by Erik was too much for Charles to bear any longer.

"Please! Erik! I need you in me!" he cried. And who was Erik to deny such a heart filled request? With a wicked grin, the metal restraints slithered way and Erik moved Charles into an upright sitting position before pulling him onto his length. A loud cry left Charles at the sudden joining of their bodies, while Erik muffled his own shout by burrowing his face into the warm crook of Charles neck and shoulder. Without any loss of time, Erik immediately started to move his hips, rapidly re-entering Charles hole, and brushing over his prostate. Charles held onto him as if his life depended on it, whilst moving his hips in sync with Eriks.

In a haze of lust and desire, Erik untangled Charles arms from his neck and without fully exiting Charles quickly moved him, so that his arse remained against Eriks' groin, and his back sloped down to give him better access to Charles prostate. Restarting his movements, he slammed in and out of Charles, directly impacting with his prostate. Deprived of energy from the constant abuse against the spot within that he both loved and hated at the moment, he could do nothing but sob into the bed, clenching the sheets so hard that they ripped.

The bed frame shook from the force behind Eriks' thrusts, and the erratic thrusts increased again in speed. It was too much for Charles and with a spectacular cry he came, white lights covered his vision and it seemed to never end, unseeing of Erik who finally came due to the clenching motion of the muscles around him. His fingers digging into Charles hips, while his own sputtered to a stop as his semen was milked from him. Exhausted he fell on top of Charles, who finally broke through the daze from his orgasm, mewling as he felt the last few spurts of hot cum filling him.

Comfortable silence reigned the room for the next several minutes, only broken by the duet panting from the two occupants within.

"Erik." Charles murmured.

"Hn?"

"We need to move." He replied.

"Why?" Erik whined, though he would refuse to admit that later. Amused and embarrassed Charles grumbled something under his breath. "Please speak and enunciate all words properly so I can understand." Erik remarked.

Sighing Charles replied "Because, right now, I am lying in my own cum and though it's not too bad now I'm going to become stuck to the duvet in the future." His face now red with embarrassment contrasted with his slightly condescending reply.

"I just gave you a blowjob, rimmed you, fucked you, and made you wear a sex toy in class. There's nothing you need to be embarrassed about meine puppe." Erik stated as he rolled off Charles and moved under the bed covers, pulling a tiredly struggling Charles with him. "Not to mention it's just the fact that you're lying in your own cum? Not that mine is spilling out of you right now? Dripping onto the bed?" he asked seductively.

"Erik, that's exactly the reason I'm trying to resist getting under the bed covers. And my doll? Some people would see that as slightly disturbing."

"But you're not most people. Not to mention you look like one, pale flawless skin, bright eyes with long lashes, and usually immaculate hair. Here I'll clean you." Charles face brightened at the prospect of staying in bed and not having to expend any energy. Only to moan and become tinged with red from heat once more, as Eriks' method of cleaning consisted of licking and swallowing any semen on and in his body. Satisfied that he was clean of any cum, the two moved under the bed covers to sleep.

Mean while downstairs, panic was at large.

"Oh my god! Never again!" Raven cried "That's my brother! And he-! They-! Urgh!"

"You're not the only one that suffered! Those two are like our parents! No one ever wants to see that happening! No! One!" Sean fired back. Whilst the rest of the group were in shock, no one noticed Jean leaving, pulling Scott along. Everybody was traumatized that day, but not as much as Hank. Who like everyone else, glimpsed images of the activities that had taken place upstairs, but with his enhanced hearing and smell, it was almost as if he was in the room while it happened. A mutilated sound left his throat, and when he had finally returned everyone to their rooms to soothe the mental scarring, except for Jean who was more sensitive to the images and Scott her boyfriend, he quickly left to get away from the smell of semen, that was so thick it was almost like he could taste it! Never again could Hank look at them like he used to.

**Please note; I am not a regular updater. It may be a day, or a month or several before I update again. **


End file.
